King of Perfection
by FI.King Arslan
Summary: Setelah sekian lama bersembunyi, akhirnya Naruto memulai kembali debutnya sebagai penata alam semesta. Sesuai sengan title miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Perfection**

Warning! :Gaje!, Typo!, Mainstream!, OC!, OOC!, Bahasa kaku!, Agak beda dengan Canon!, Pasaran! Amburadul!, And more!.

**Chapter 1 and prolog.**

Langit penuh bintang.

Itulah pertama kali yang dilihat oleh seorang pemuda (atau seekor iblis?) Bersurai merah darah acak-acakan dengan mata biru shappire berkulit putih dan guratan halus dipipi mirip kucing.

Saat ini ia berada diatas pohon yang cukup tinggi, pandangannya beralih lurus kedepan melihat sebuah sekolah yang ia rasakan dengan jelas ada sebuah kekkai yang menyelimuti sekolah itu.

Didalam kekkai itu, dapat pemuda itu rasakan ada iblis dari clan Sitri dengan peeragenya, serta iblis yang sama seperti clan ibunya yang sedang melawan musuh lamanya ditemani para peeragenya.

Naruto Gremory atau Naruto Bael, iblis berdarah murni yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis Gremory yang ada didalam kekkai.

Seorang atau seekor iblis yang dijuluki King of Perfection oleh Kami-sama(anime) disaat great war dulu. Seorang yang memiliki pengendalian power of destruction secara penuh dipadukan dengan pengontrolan mana yang sempurna, bahkan Lucifer pertama belum bisa mengontrol mana secara sempurna.

Saat ini Naruto melihat ada seseorang yang menghancurkan kekkai dari luar, dalam sekali lihat Naruto mengetahui kalau dia adalah pemegang longinus divine dividing masa kini.

Pemegang Albion itu dengan mudah mengalahkan Kokabiel tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti.

Setelah selesai mengamati, kali ini Naruto berteleportasi ke tempat lain, ketempat orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan dari Kokabiel yang hampir mengibarkan bendera perang.

•

••

•••

••

•

Memancing.

Itulah yang sangat disukai Azazel sejak 2 tahun terakhir, walaupun jarang mendapatkan hasil namun ia tetap merasa senang karena hobinya ini mampu membuatnya bersantai dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari.

Menyerahkan semua tugas kepada teman dan bawahannya sedangkan Azazel asik memancing, menurut Azazel seorang pemimpin hanya harus memperhatikan pekerjaan para bawahannya.

Walaupun ada beberapa bawahannya yang membangkang, tapi itu semua dapat ia selesaikan, tinggal menyuruh Vali melakukan tugas pembersihan dengan kalimat persuasi bahwa nanti akan bertemu dengan musuh kuat dan wusss, masalah selesai.

Namun waktu bersantainya kali ini langsung menghilang berganti dengan tubuh Azazel yang menegang karena merasakan fluktuasi mana seseorang yang menjadi teror saat great war dulu.

Seorang(seekor) iblis yang mampu membuat kedua naga surgawi bagaikan hewan peliharaan bagi dirinya, orang yang mampu memanggil Samael untuk menyegel setengah kekuatan dari sang Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis.

Dan sekarang orang itu sudah ada di dekatnya dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter, Azazel sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk dari yang terburuk saat bertemu dengan Iblis merah ini.

Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku, ia menatap datar Azazel yang terlihat waspada. alis kanan Naruto terangkat, apakah dirinya terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang pemimpin Da-tenshi?.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Azazel."

"Mau apa kau disini, Naruto?"

"Pertama-tama mari kita berbicara dengan duduk bersantai"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Azazel dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Azazel, merasa kalau saat ini Naruto terlihat santai ia merasa lega dan duduk kembali, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan kali ini, Naruto?"

Azazel merasa heran dengan iblis dihadapannya ini, lama tidak keluar dan tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Sebuah keanehan memang, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dalam pemikiran mulai dari pemikiran yang baik sampai pemikiran yang sangat buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Hmm, apa itu?" Tanya Azazel.

"Apakah kau yang mengirim Kokabiel untuk membunuh Heiress Gremory dan Sitri agar perang terjadi lagi?"

Naruto bertanya penuh selidik, ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Azazel. Naruto dapat mengetahui dengan mudah sebuah kebohongan hanya dengan melihat matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto, Kokabiel melakukan itu atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia itu sangat susah diatur"

Pernyataan yang jujur, Naruto tidak meragukan itu. Ia memang sudah menduga karena Naruto sudah mengenal Azazel seorang yang cinta damai.

Naruto berdiri lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku lagi, lalu berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Azazel.

Azazel melongo, Naruto datang kesini hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu. " Tunggu Naruto, tidakkah kau mau menemaniku memancing disini sambil berbicara beberapa hal?"

Naruto berhenti dilangkah kelimanya, tanpa menoleh ia berkata "aku masih punya urusan, Azazel" lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dilangkah yang kedelapan Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang melancarkan sebuah serangan ke arahnya.

Tanpa melihatnya Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang itu, pemegang Albion. Dengan gerakan simpel namun cepat, Naruto menghindari dengan melompat ke kiri.

**Duarr**

Serangan yang meleset menciptakan kawah sedalam 1 meter, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Seorang pemuda sedang terbang dengan sayap longinus, dilihat dari sikapnya Naruto mengetahui kalau pemegang Albion seorang maniak bertarung.

"Aku baru mengetahui kalau kau mempunyai seorang teman yang terlihat kuat, Azazel" seru Vali kepada Azazel.

Saat Azazel ingin menghentikan Vali untuk berbuat hal bodoh, ia dicegah oleh Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat kalau tidak usah berbicara tentang dirinya.

"Hmm jadi ini pemegang Albion, terlihat lemah"

Sebuah provokasi ringan yang membuat Vali merasa direndahkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak terlihat kuat sama sekali, dan itu membuat Vali marah.

"Heh kita lihat saja, siapa yang lemah iblis rendahan"

Vali sudah bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir yang ada ditangannya, sedangkan Naruto melemaskan otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku.

"Huh lumayan untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku" gumam Naruto.

Sebuah serangan dilancarkan Vali, serangan yang cepat dan meledak ditempat Naruto.

Asap mengepul cukup tebal karena serangan Vali cukup besar. Namun tiba-tiba dua tombak berwarna merah melesat cepat menghancurkan kedua sayap Vali.

**Pyarr**

'Uhh serangan yang cepat' pikir Vali. Ia tak menduga, serangan yang sangat cepat yang Vali prediksi berkecepatan satu setengah kali kecepatan cahaya, itu berarti serangan itu memiliki kecepatan 450.000 km/detik. Benar-benar kecepatan yang luar biasa!

Dikarenakan kedua sayap Vali telah hancur, Vali terjatuh dari ketinggian 15 kaki. Ia mendarat mulus tepat 12 meter dari Naruto yang kini terlihat tidak tergores sedikitpun, bahkan tidak ada debu yang menempel.

Kali ini Vali mulai serius, orang yang dilawannya bukanlah orang yang lemah, darah Vali berdesir. Adrenalin ini biasa dia rasakan ketika bertemu orang yang kuat.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia teringat sesuatu kalau ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sedangkan Azazel, ia sudah membuat kekkai kuat berlapis untuk menghindari kehancuran jika Vali memutuskan bertarung all-out.

**Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker**

Suara mekanik terdengar menggema, menandakan ada seorang pemegang longinus memasuki mode Balance Breaker.

Kali ini Vali mulai serius, ditandai dengan ia yang sudah memasuki mode Balance Breaker. Musuh kali ini terlihat kuat dan dia ingin merasakan darahnya mendidih karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada musuh yang bisa memacu adrenalin nya.

Naruto yang melihatnya Vali sudah memasuki mode Balance Breaker hanya terdiam memandang datar Vali yang terlihat bersemangat untuk bertarung.

Perlahan sebuah fluktuasi mana terkumpul ditangan kanannya, lalu Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan pose menunjuk Vali, lalu berucap..

"**Perfect Ilusion**"

Sebuah sihir ilusi yang bisa dilakukan jika seseorang memiliki pengontrolan mana sempurna. Sebuah sihir yang mampu menyeret musuh kedalam dunia ilusi tanpa disadari.

Sihir ilusi yang jalan keluarnya hanya jika seseorang yang terjebak dalam dunia ilusi melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirinya inginkan waktu pertama kali masuk kedalam ilusi.

Seperti Vali sekarang yang sudah terjebak dalam sihir ilusi milik Naruto. Dan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang bisa Vali lalui hanyalah mengakui kekalahannya dari Naruto didalam dunia ilusi. Namun apakah itu bisa terjadi? Vali dikenal mempunyai ego yang tinggi jadi tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang menurut Vali merendahkan harga dirinya.

Azazel merasa kebingungan, mengapa Vali masih berdiri tanpa berbicara ataupun bergerak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Azazel berfikir mungkin ini ulah Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan sihirnya, entah apa itu namun yang pasti sihir itu sangat kuat bahkan membuat Vali sampai seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Azazel, bawa Vali ke rumahnya. Jika dia pintar mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto telah mnghilang berteleportasi entah kemana. Namun yang terpenting bagi Azazel saat ini adalah membawa Vali ke Apartemen miliknya dan menunggu Vali bangun untuk bertanya apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto.

•

••

•••

••

•

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengamati sebuah penjara yang berada di kota Lilith, underworld. Ia ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang kemarin memberikan pesan kepadanya dengan bayaran seluruh hidupnya, itu membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia sudah berada di depan penjara yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan tubuh yang terlihat menonjol pertanda kelebihan lemak(menurut Naruto).

Lupakan tentang bagaian tubuhnya, saat ini Naruto telah membuka kunci penjara itu dan mendekati gadis yang saat ini terlihat tidur membelakangi Naruto.

"Ehm.. aku datang sesuai permintaanmu, Kuroka"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan dia melihat seseorang yang telah ia kirim pesan untuk menyelamatkannya, ia kira tadi adalah seorang penjaga yang sudah bernafsu karena melihat tubuhnya yang menggoda(menurut Kuroka).

Tanpa aba-aba Kuroka melompat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat, Kuroka menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto sambil berkata...

"Akhirnya kau datang, nyaa~"

Sedangkan orang yang dipeluk, membalas singkat pelukan Kuroka lalu memegang pundak Kuroka lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya lalu muncul sesuatu dari bayangan milik Kuroka, dan setelah sesuatu itu muncul lalu membentuk Kuroka palsu, sedangkan yang asli hanya melongo melihat dirinya sendiri yang terlihat mirip, bahkan auranya juga terlihat mirip.

"Etoo Naru, untuk apa bayangan ini nyaa~?"

Kuroka bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan kekiri, terlihat imut namun sayang Naruto mengabaikan hal itu.

"Ini untuk menggantikanmu yang akan diberi hukuman mati, sedangkan kau akan kubawa ke markasku"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kuroka berkata "Kenapa harus repot-repot, kita tinggal keluar dari sini dan selesai, aku bebas nyaa~"

Mendengar perkataan yang agak bodoh dari Kuroka, Naruto menghela nafas..

"Huft, jika seperti itu maka kau akan dijadikan buronan lagi dan akan diincar serta diberi harga kepala yang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, kau mau?"

Naruto memandang datar Kuroka yang terlihat memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"Tehee, aku lupa dengan masalah itu nyaa~"

"Kalau begitu, cepat mendekat kesini"

Ucap Naruto sambil membuat lingkaran teleportasi. Sedangkan Kuroka melongo lagi.

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan sihir nyaa~, padahal di penjara ini sudah diberi kekkai pengekang mana nyaa~?"

Mendengar penuturan Kuroka, Naruto tertawa halus. Sedangkan Kuroka merasakan kalau pipinya merona karena melihat Naruto yang terlihat tampan saat tertawa.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Padahal aku dari tadi menggunakan sihir berkali-kali, seperti saat aku membuat bayangan dirimu. Dan kau masih bertanya hal itu?"

Naruto memasang seringai mengejek, dan itu membuat kesal Kuroka. "Aku kan baru menyadarinya karena aku belum makan dari tadi pagi nyaa~, maka dari itu aku agak lambat berfikir hemh"

Kuroka memalingkan wajah sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan yang menyilang dibawah dadanya yang berisi banyak lemak.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis dan menarik tubuh Kuroka kedalam pelukannya. Kuroka yang tidak siap dengan hal itu wajahnya sudah merah mampir menyaingi warna rambut Naruto.

Dan dengan cepat keduanya menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto.

•

••

•••

••

•

Didalam ruang kerja Lucifer masa kini yang terletak di Ibukota Lilith, saat ini Sirzechs Lucifer sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk sangat banyak bagaikan tidak pernah bisa habis.

Namun kali ini Sirzechs berhenti menulis, pikirannya melayang memikirkan gurunya ysang sudah 2 tahun ini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba Sirzechs tersenyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya dan kedua temannya dilatih oleh gurunya itu dengan keras tanpa bekas kasihan sekali, ia ingat dengan jelas tingkat aura membunuh gurunya yang begitu mengerikan.

Benar-benar kenangan yang baik untuk diingat namun buruk untuk diulang, Sirzechs merasa heran mengapa gurunya terlihat lebih muda darinya padahal sudah jelas kalau gurunya memiliki umur yang jauh lebih banyak dari dirinya. Apakah ini dikarenakan gurunya mempunyai pengontrolan mana yang sempurna? Entahlah munyhal itulah yang membuat gurunya terlihat masih remaja berbeda dengan dirinya yang terlihat seperti pria berumur 25 tahunan.

Ia lalu mengingat sebuah sparring yang dilakukan antara gurunya itu dengan Sirzechs dan kedua temannya 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum kepergian gurunya. Bahkan dengan _**True Form **_miliknya dan temannya Serafall ditambah dengan Kankara Formula milik Ajuka tidak mampu mendesak gurunya itu. Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Sirzechs memandang jendela disamping kiri memandang bulan buatan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu yang sekarang, Sensei?"

•

••

•••

••

•

**Prolog end**

Hello, Minna. Adakah yang rindu padaku? Mungkin ada, yaitu diriku sendiri. Hehehe

Kali ini aku membuat sebuah cerita baru yang mungkin akan membosankan, tapi yaa tidak masalah yang terpenting adalah membuat cerita dan dibaca para senpai sekalian.

Mungkin ini adalah cerita yang pasaran, namun aku akan membuat cerita ini dengan gaya bahasaku sendiri yang kuyakin masih agak buruk dalam hal penggunaan kalimat yang efektif.

Karena ini adalah prolog jadi aku membuatnya cukup singkat dan word akan bertambah sesuai dengan jalannya cerita.

Mungkin jika ada saran ataupun kritikan baik yang pedas, asam, asin, manis, atau pahitpun akan aku lihat dan walaupun cukup menyakitkan setidaknya ada yang mau mengomentari, daripada hanya lewat tanpa memberikan jejak.

Untuk fanfic milikku yang satunya maaf tidak bisa update karena yaahh aku agak malas, dan mungkin aku akan me-remake nya jika ada kesempatan.

Aku juga akan fokus ke fanfic ini jika fic ini sesuai dengan ekspektasi ku. Mungkin aku akan update paling cepat 3 hari dan paling lambat mungkin sebulanan.

Okeh segitu saja senpai, dan aku mau mengucapkan...

Minal aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Juga selamat hari raya Idhul Fitri 1440 H bagi yang merayakan.

Arslan out. Wohoo~

•_**Bersatu kita teguh, bersama kita party•**_


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Perfection**

Warning! :Gaje!, Typo!, Mainstream!, OC!, OOC!, Bahasa kaku!, Agak beda dengan Canon!, Pasaran! Amburadul!, GodlikeNaru!, OverpowerNaru!, And more!.

**Chapter 2 : Absolute Demise**

_Sebuah desa yang awalnya tentram menjadi mencekam. Desa biasa yang akan terlihat indah dimalam hari menjadi desa yang terang karena kebakaran melanda desa itu. Bagaikan lautan api, desa itu sudah kacau dengan banyak mayat yang tergeletak. Mulai dari mati karena terbakar api hingga mati secara sadis, dengan tubuh yang tak lengkap dan luka tusukan maupun tebasan yang lebar._

_Sudah lebih dari satu jam desa itu terbakar, sebagian penduduknya juga telah banyak menjadi korban dari kekejaman para malaikat jatuh. _

_Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, dari atas langit yang mendung muncul banyak tombak berwarna merah menyala yang terlihat sangat banyak menargetkan para malaikat jatuh dibawahnya._

_Bagaikan hujan, tombak itu meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, menargetkan para malaikat jatuh yang masih belum mengetahui ancaman yang akan segera menghampiri mereka._

_Para malaikat jatuh yang belum memiliki insting tajam, telah mati dengan tombak yang menusuk tengkorak atasnya hingga menembus sampai ke bawah._

_Tidak ada malaikat jatuh yang selamat, karena rata-rata mereka lemah dalam insting dan juga pertahanan. Walaupun tadi banyak yang mampu bertahan, itu hanya hitungan detik sebelum detik ke limapuluh, para malaikat jatuh itu sudah dijamin tewas semua._

_Seseorang muncul ditengah-tengah desa itu, rambut merahnya berkibar pelan, jaket hitam yang ia kenakan terasa panas karena tidak tahan api. Namun itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto, yang terpenting adakah yang selamat dari pembantaian ini?_

_**Rain**_

_Satu kata terucap, dengan konsentrasi penuh, hujan mengguyur desa itu. Naruto merasakan ada sebuah hawa dari seorang manusia yang selamat, ia pun mencari hawa keberadaan orang tersebut._

_Kali ini Naruto sampai pada sebuah lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. __Naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang tersebut berada dibawah lantai ini._

_Naruto melihat sebuah pintu bawah tanah yang sebagian pintunya tertutup karpet yang telah terbakar setengahnya. Tanpa ragu Naruto berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukanya pelan._

_Pertama kali yang Naruto lihat adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berumur 7 tahun, tengah duduk sambil memeluk kakinya dengan tatapan kosong._

_Gadis kecil itu mendongak untuk bisa melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu masuk tempatnya, dan yang gadis itu lihat adalah pemuda rambut merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar._

_"Heii, kau terlihat berantakan gadis kecil. Ikutlah denganku maka aku akan membuatmu seperti tuan putri yang terhormat"_

_Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tulus, membuat gadis itu terpukau dan tanpa sadar tangannya meraih uluran tangan Naruto._

_Naruto menarik gadis kecil itu agak naik ke permukaan, setelah itu dia menggendongnya di punggung sambil berkata..._

_"Kau akan selamat, percayalah padaku. Mulai hari ini, kau boleh memanggilku tou-san"_

_Gadis itu tak menjawab, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Mungkin trauma membuat gadis ini takut berbicara, pikir Naruto._

_Sudah 4 tahun lamanya Naruto menemani gadis kecil bernama Levinia Reni itu. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Naruto bukan lagi seperti ayah dan anak, melainkan hubungan seperti kakak dengan adiknya. Maka dari itu, Reni memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto Onii-san._

_Setelah 3 tahun Reni menjalani kehidupannya dengan Onii-san nya, terjadi insiden saat ia telat pulang sekolah. Reni diculik oleh malaikat jatuh yang memiliki 3 pasang sayap. Dan saat itu pula kekuatan terpendam miliknya bangkit, sebuah artefak berupa Sacred Gear yang masuk dalam jajaran 13 longinus, Absolute Demise._

_Sejak saat itu, Naruto mengetahui penyebab desa tempat tinggal Reni diserang, yaitu untuk mencari pemilik longinus yang masih terpendam. Dengan ini, Naruto mulai memberi tahu Reni tentang semua hal termasuk makhluk supernatural dan kekuatan longinus miliknya._

_Hingga sekarang, Reni lebih suka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Sensei, karena telah mengajarkan berbagai pengetahuan tentang makhluk supernatural._

_Dan mulai saat itu pula, Reni berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dan setelah itu, ia akan menagih janji Sensei nya dulu untuk menjadikan dirinya tuan putri terhormat, tentu dengan Sensei nya yang menjadi penjaganya serta pendamping hidupnya kelak._

_'Ufufufu~... Aku akan menunggu moment itu, Naruto-sensei~'_

•

••

•••

••

•

Di sebuah Mansion minimalis namun terkesan modern yang terletak di Kuoh bagian barat dekat dengan hutan, agak berjauhan dengan perumahan masyarakat memberikan kesan sedikit angker karena memiliki aura mistis yang membuat masyarakat mengira bahwa Mansion itu pasti ada hantu yang meninggali tempat itu.

Namun itu hanyalah perspektif, kenyataannya saat ini Mansion itu ditinggali oleh Naruto, seekor Iblis bukan hantu. (apakah iblis dengan hantu itu sama?)

Matahari yang terbit mulai menyinari Mansion itu, cahaya mulai masuk dari sela-sela jendela yang masih tertutup korden namun mampu membuat silau pemilik rambut merah yang tidur di kasur berukuran king size itu.

Merasa ada cahaya lebih yang menyorot mata, membuat si pemilik rambut merah itu membuka mata, memperlihatkan mata blue sapphire indah menyapa dunia.

'Sudah pagi, kah?'

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto segera bangun namun tubuhnya terasa berat untuk diangkat.

'Hmm? Apa ini? Ada dua benda kenyal di kedua lenganku'

Memang ada yang mengganjal di kedua lengan Naruto, tapi jika dipikir-pikir ini adalah sebuah benda yang dimiliki setiap wanita, dan Naruto bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik kedua benda itu.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat gadis yang memiliki surai hitam yang lembut, dan wangi. Dan menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, ia melihat gadis dengan surai blonde lurus dan terlihat kusut, dan Naruto mencium bau shampoo miliknya ada pada rambut gadis itu, huh gadis ini selalu menggunakan barang miliknya tanpa izin.

Naruto meniup-niup rambut gadis blonde itu, membuat sang pemilik merasa terganggu dan akhirnya membuka mata miliknya, mata yang sama dengan milik Naruto, blue sapphire.

Kedua pasang mata yang sama bertemu, sang gadis itu tersenyum tipis, Naruto yang melihat itu membalas dengan senyuman tipis yang sama. Tiba-tiba gadis itu cemberut, membuat Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Ohayo, Demise-chan"

"Hmmh"

Oke, Naruto merasa kalau gadis yang dia sapa masih marah karena kejadian kemarin, terlihat kalau gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm"

Naruto tahu kalau gadis ini sedang tidak apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya cemburu? Hmm entahlah tapi dari nadanya dia terlihat marah.

"Kau masih marah soal masalah gadis neko disampingku ini?"

" ... "

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

" ... "

Oke, kali ini Naruto mulai kesal dengan gadis pirang ini. "Bagai-... "

Belum sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata, Naruto merasakan sensasi kenyal yang menempel di lengan kirinya, menoleh ke kiri dan Naruto melihat gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi malam memeluk lengan kirinya dengan erat!

Gadis neko itu menggeliat tak nyaman, lalu membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata oranye dengan pupil hitam vertikal khas nekomata. Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling memandang mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

"Ohayo, neko-chan"

"Ohayo mo, Naru-kun"

Berbeda dengan si Reni (gadis pirang itu), Kuroka menjawab sapaan Naruto dengan gembira.

Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa Reni merasa kesal. Harusnya Naruto lebih memperhatikan dia seperti biasanya yang telah menjadi rutinitas wajib, menurut Reni.

Reni segera bangkit, dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang terlihat sedang asik berbicara membahas kejadian kemarin yang tidak ia ketahui, dan tidak ingin ia ketahui. Huh mulai hari ini, rutinitas Reni yang sangat menyenangkan akan kacau.

'oke tenang Reni, hari ini kau harus membuat sarapan seperti biasanya'

Melihat Reni yang bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, Naruto ingin menyusul Reni untuk menghiburnya karena tidak biasanya Reni terlihat murung seperti itu.

Namun niatnya gagal saat ia ingin mengangkat tubuhnya, Kuroka dengan cepat menariknya untuk berbaring kembali dan dengan sigap Kuroka menduduki perut Naruto.

"Hei apa maksudnya ini?"

"Nee kamu mau kemana, Naru-kun?"

Apa-apaan nada sensual itu, Naruto memandang datar Kuroka yang duduk diatasnya.

"Aku mau mandi"

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Hmmh kenapa Nya~?"

Kenapa dia bilang? Heii kita baru bertemu kemarin malam! Memang menurut Naruto Kuroka cukup seksi, lalu apa? Naruto juga laki-laki tulen! Huh ini cukup berat, walaupun tak seberat gadis-gadis dahulu waktu Naruto masih muda (umur 50 tahunan).

"Begini, kita baru saja bertemu bahkan belum sampai 12 jam dan kau dengan mudahnya mau mandi bersama laki-laki? Apakah kau waras?"

"Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin mandi bersama laki-laki Nya~"

Naruto poker face, ini adalah pernyataan aneh yang dia dengar dari seorang gadis yang suka menggoda.

•

••

•••

••

•

Setelah Naruto dan Kuroka mandi (dengan Naruto yang selalu menahan godaan dari kucing betina itu), akhirnya mereka sarapan di meja makan yang sudah dipersiapkan Reni.

Mereka makan dengan tentang tanpa ada perbincangan, kecuali Kuroka yang terlihat agak berisik? Atau bisa dibilang menggerutu tak jelas karena makanan yang dihidangkan tidak ada yang terbuat dari daging. Mau tak mau Kuroka harus(dipaksa) menjadi vegetarian, dan dalang di balik pembuatan makanan ini adalah si blonde menjengkelkan itu.

'Ini pasti sudah direncanakan'

Setelah semua selesai sarapan, perdebatan kedua gadis itu membuat gaduh suasana Mansion Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto jengkel, maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk...

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua melakukan latihan sparring? Siapa yang mampu menjatuhkan lawan maka dia pemenangnya"

"Oke, aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu kucing? Apa kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak Nya~, siapapun yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan pemenang, Naru-kun juga termasuk harus menurutinya!"

"Hee?"

Apa maksudnya itu? Heii aku tidak ingin dijadikan hadiah pertarungan yang kalian inginkan! Yaa walaupun Naruto yang mengusulkan tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan kan?

" Baiklah, sekarang kita ke halaman belakang"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, ini akan sangat merepotkan.

Setelah mereka sampai dihalaman belakang Mansion, Reni dan Kuroka sudah saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka mulai mengatakan peraturannya...

"Oke peraturannya sederhana, yaitu tidak ada peraturan, siapapun yang mampu menjatuhkan lawannya maka otomatis akan menjadi pemenangnya, mengerti?"

" ... "

" ... "

Hedeh, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Naruto segera mundur menjauh agar mereka bisa bertarung dengan leluasa.

Setelah Naruto mundur, tanpa aba-aba Kuroka langsung mendekati Reni dengan kecepatan tinggi berniat memukul gadis blonde itu, dengan sepasang telinga kucing dan ekor hitam dibelakangnya, menunjukkan kalau Kuroka sudah menggunakan Senjutsu nya.

Sudah Naruto tebak kalau yang menyerang pertama kali adalah Kuroka, gadis neko itu pasti sangat berambisi untuk menang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kehadiran mata-matanya, orang itu muncul dengan cara keluar dari tanah disamping kiri Naruto. Seseorang? Err mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai makhluk putih yang menyerupai manusia.

"Ada informasi apa, Zetsu?"

Zetsu namanya, mata-mata milik Naruto yang sudah dipercaya selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Mampu mencari informasi apapun yang Naruto butuhkan dan yang Naruto belum tahu.

"Ada organisasi manusia pemegang Sacred Gear yang dipimpin oleh pemilik true longinus, organisasi itu bernama fraksi pahlawan."

"Hmm begitu, lalu apa tujuan fraksi itu?"

"Tujuannya untuk membuat manusia bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa adanya makhluk supernatural, maka dari itu secara tidak langsung tujuan mereka adalah membunuh semua makhluk supernatural"

Membunuh semua makhluk supernatural? Yang benar saja, itu adalah tujuan bodoh dari organisasi bodoh, hmm kalau tujuan mereka seperti itu, Naruto harus mencoba seberapa besar kekuatan dari organisasi gak jelas itu.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu dimana mereka sekarang, aku ingin mengunjungi mereka"

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya, hmm sudah lama ia tidak menggerakkan otot-ototnya. Mungkin para manusia itu bisa membuat ototnya rileks.

Setelah Zetsu memberitahu lokasinya, Naruto segera menemui mereka, dan berpesan kepada Zetsu..

"Ohh iya, tolong kau jaga kedua orang yang sedang bertanding itu, katakan padaku nanti siapa pemena-..."

Belum selesai Naruto mengatakan ucapan terakhirnya, ia dikejutkan oleh hawa dingin yang sangat mencekam. Itu pasti dari longinus milik Reni. dan benar saja, saat ini Reni telah mengeluarkan Longinus nya yang berwujud boneka perempuan raksasa yang terbuat dari es setinggi 3 meter.

"Err tolong jangan sampai ada yang mati, Zetsu"

Naruto agak terkejut karena baru beberapa menit bertanding, Reni sudah menggunakan Longinusnya. Apakah dia berniat untuk mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cepat?

"Siap, Tuan. Akan ku usahakan"

Dengan itu, Naruto telah pergi menemui para manusia bau kencur itu di dalam dimensi buatan milik salah satu manusia disana.

•

••

•••

••

•

Terkejut.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut disaat sedang asik bersantai memandangi hamparan bunga yang indah tiba-tiba berpindah ke gurun pasir yang luas sejauh mata memandang.

Cao Cao tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah ini ulah si Georg yang mulai iseng lagi? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Georg tidak bisa memindah dimensi secepat ini.

Seseorang yang bisa melakukan ini hanyalah Ophis, namun Ophis tidak pernah menggunakan dimensi bertema gurun gersang seperti ini. Lalu siapa? Apakah ada musuh yang mengetahui keberadaan dimensi ini? Tapi sepertinya itu sulit bahkan si dewa botak Sakra harus mendapatkan akses dari Georg untuk bisa melacak dimensi ini.

"Heii, Cao Cao!"

Cao Cao menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya, itu Leonardo dan dibelakangnya ada Siegfried, Georg, Jeanne, dan juga Heracles. Mereka berlari menghampiri Cao Cao.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, aku bersumpah kali ini bukanlah ulahku"

Oke kali ini Cao Cao percaya kepada Georg, karena ia tahu kapasitas dari Georg. Mereka semua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, menerka-nerka siapa dalang dibalik perpindahan dimensi yang instan ini.

"Semuanya bersiap, ada yang datang!"

Cao Cao mengingatkan teman-temannya, ada seseorang yang akan datang. Fluktuasi mana dirasakan oleh Cao Cao, dari jenisnya ia mengetahui kalau itu milik iblis campuran? Terasa seperti milik Vali namun secara bersamaan seperti milik Maou Lucifer masa kini.

Seseorang telah datang di depan mereka yang berjarak sekitar 30 meter dengan kemunculannya aneh, padahal tadi Cao Cao merasakan adanya sihir teleportasi, tapi bagaimana bisa orang itu muncul dari dalam tanah?

"Hallo minna-san, apa kabar kalian semua?"

Hmm 'iblis yang aneh' adalah pemikiran yang muncul dalam benak para anggota fraksi pahlawan. Berpakaian santai berupa kaos putih polos ditutupi dengan jaket merah maroon yang tidak terkancing, celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu hitam putih. Rambut merah jabrik dan wajah putih mulus, meski sekilas namun Jeanne cukup terpukau dengan ketampanan iblis itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa mau mu?!"

Cao Cao menambah kewaspadaannya, orang ini memiliki kapasitas mana yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan, seperti mendekati angka nol namun disaat bersamaan tidak bisa Cao Cao perkirakan.

"Namaku? Mungkin akan kubritahu nanti, dan untuk tujuanku? Aku hanya ingin melihat sekelompok manusia pemegang Longinus yang memiliki tujuan konyol"

"Ooh kau sudah mengetahui maksud dari dibentuknya sekelompok pemegang senjata pembunuh Tuhan ini? Dan kau mau apa hah? Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami?"

Perkataan sinis terlontar dari mulut Siegfried, memang dalam segi kuantitas kelompok Cao Cao menang, namun dalam segi kualitas? Heh jangan ditanya!

"Hooh apakah aku harus membuktikannya, pemegang pedang iblis gram?"

"Jangan terpancing, Siegfried!"

Sebelum Siegfried maju, ia dihentikan Cao Cao. "Orang itu cukup berbahaya, kau tidak lihat kalau dia mampu memindahkan kita ke dimensi lain secara instan?"

Cak Cao benar, Siegfried tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus mempunyai rencana yang matang untuk menyerang. Dalam hal ini, ia belum mengetahui sebesar apa kekuatan lawan.

"Ternyata kau bisa berpikir jernih, pemegang true Longinus, tidak seperti anggotamu itu yang terlihat barbar"

"Jadi, kau memindahkan kami hanya untuk bertanya tentang tujuan kami?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku juga ingin bermain-main dengan para pemegang Longinus yang kebetulan berkumpul"

Perkataan yang cukup merendahkan membuat Cao Cao agak kesal, ia melirik teman-temannya untuk mempersiapkan rencana untuk menyerang.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipermainkan, iblis!"

"Hohoo aku ingin melihat itu!"

Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan pertarungan yang mungkin akan membuat darahnya mendidih. Maka dari itu, untuk permulaan Naruto akan bertahan dan menyerang jika ada kesempatan.

Sedangkan kelompok Cao Cao sudah menyiapkan senjata masing-masing, mereka telah membuat rencana hanya dengan saling melirik satu sama lain.

Dan dengan begitu, iblis yang gelarnya hampir terlupakan akan berhadapan dengan sekelompok manusia yang dianugahi senjata pembunuh Tuhan.

•

••

•••

••

•

Didalam sebuah kastil yang agak gelap, hanya pencahayaan lilin yang menerangi kastil itu, ada seseorang yang memainkan piano klasik dengan indah.

Tangannya yang cekatan menghasilkan suara yang merdu, sukuo lama ia memainkan piano itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyelesaikannya saat ada pelayan pribadinya yang masuk

"Tuanku, saat ini 'dia' sudah muncul kembali"

"Aku juga merasakannya, Euclid-kun. Saat ini 'dia" sedang bersenang-senang dengan para manusia itu."

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda rencanakan, Tuanku?"

"Hmm ada perubahan rencana, dan itu akan ku awali dengan reuni keluarga"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mempersiapkan keperluan kita, Tuanku"

"Tentu, kau boleh keluar, Euclid-kun"

Setelah pelayannya keluar, iblis yang menjadi dalang perang saudara pada kaumnya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Setelah sekian lama kau tidak menampakkan wujudmu dan lebih memilih berada di balik layar, akhirnya kau keluar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Onii-sama"

•

••

•••

••

•

**Chapter 2 : End**

Hallo, senpai? Apa kabar?

Semoga baik-baik saja, dan aku kembali melanjutkan cerita yang kujanjikan dan ternyata telat dalam beberapa Minggu, lebih tepatnya 3 bulan :v

Oke maafkan aku, karena banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk (walau sebagian besar tidak kukerjakan) namun yahh banyak yang terjadi lah pokoknya :v

Mungkin cerita ini alurnya kupaksa dan itu memang benar, karena ide yang datang mendadak aku langsung membuatnya. Dan ternyata banyak yang menyukainya, aku cukup terkejut karena banyaknya senpai yang mau menjadukan ceritaku favorit story.

Aku minta maaf jika masih ada banyak kesalahan, karena aku lebih suka membaca daripada menulis cerita. Jadi aku harus menunggu mood yang baik juga dalam menulis cerita.

Oke cuma itu saja, senpai. Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, kalau bisa dikoreksi, jika tidak ya tidak masalah. Yang kuharap semoga senpai memahami maksud dari ceritaku ini, karena menurutku ini cerita agak gak jelas dengan MC yang sudah OP.

Oke, Arslan out

Wohoo~

•Bersatu kita teguh, bersama kita party•


	3. Bonus 1

_Sebuah teka-teki yang selama ini Naruto cari telah ia temukan._

_Teka-teki rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Tuhan(anime) telah Naruto pecahkan. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh semua makhluk kecuali pencipta-Nya sendiri dan Naga yang menjaganya._

_Naga?_

_Yaa, seekor naga yang katanya sang malapetaka adalah penjaga rahasia itu._

_Dan naga itu ada dihadapan Naruto._

_Saat ini, Naruto berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu hingga membawanya sampai kesini, ke sebuah tempat yang sangat sulit dijangkau dengan perangkap mematikan disetiap perjalanannya menuju ke hadapan naga raksasa ini._

_Ada sedikit rasa takut saat Naruto ditatap penuh intimidasi dari naga itu, namun rasa penasaran Naruto mengalahkan rasa takut miliknya dan menjadi sebuah tekad yang besar untuk mendapatkan rahasia Tuhan itu._

_Hal yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini adalah melewati naga itu dan mendapatkan kotak permata yang dilindungi barrier sihir kuno yang ada dibelakang naga itu._

_Dia sangat ingin segera mendapatkannya._

_Naruto tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia akan langsung menggunakan kartu joker miliknya yang telah ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun._

_Sebenarnya kartu joker miliknya hanya lah sebuah sihir pengecoh, namun hal itulah yang menjadi kartu joker miliknya._

_Karena disaat ia telah mengaktifkan kartu jokernya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tidak ada satupun makhluk yang menyadari kalau mereka telah mati sekalipun._

•

••

•••

••

•

**King of perfection**

**Warning! **: Gaje!, Typo!, Mainstream!, OOC!, Bahasa kaku!, Alur maksa!, Pasaran! Amburadul!, GodlikeNaru!, OverpowerNaru!, And more!.

**Hidden action**

_Sejak kecil, Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ibunya. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menceritakan siapa ibunya. Dan itu membuatnya penasaran._

_Di waktu remaja, Naruto tidak seperti iblis remaja pada umumnya, setiap hari ia selalu berlatih dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya siapa nama ibunya dan bagaimana rupa wajah ibunya._

_Dia pernah bertanya kepada Lilith, ibu tirinya dan hanya dijawab gelengan tanda tidak mengetahui apapun soal ibunya._

_Dan disaat Naruto harus menemani adik kecilnya bermain, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek berambut putih panjang sedang bermeditasi tenang diatas batu, ia penasaran._

_Hawa keberadaan kakek itu menyatu dengan alam, Naruto bisa merasakan itu._

_"Hey nak, bagaimana pandanganmu tentang dunia ini?"_

_"Menurutku, membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, kek?"_

_Kakek itu tersenyum._

_"Dunia ini selalu membuatku penasaran, tentang sebuah kehidupan yang berjalan dan tiap makhluk hidup yang hanya mengikuti alur kehidupan"_

_Naruto agak bingung, " kau seperti orang bijak saja, kek"_

_"Orang bijak adalah orang yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak tahu, dengan ketidaktahuan itu maka akan timbul rasa penasaran, dengan rasa penasaran, tiap makhluk akan mencari jawaban dan setelah mendapat jawaban, sebuah pemikiran akan berubah"_

_Naruto tertegun, ia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Hal yang membuat dirinya bosan adalah karena tidak mencari jawaban yang membuat penasaran._

_"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, kek. Aku ingin segera membawa adikku pulang."_

_Naruto pergi meninggalkan kakek itu dengan mindset yang telah berubah._

•

••

•••

••

•

Malam yang indah di tengah Kota Kouh, dengan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata saat melihat gemerlap cahaya lampu di tiap-tiap rumah dan juga gedung yang tertata rapi.

Saat ini, Naruto menikmati pemandangan kota di balkon hotel yang di sewanya.

Duduk santai ditemani secangkir kopi dengan pakaian kasual sederhana, celana jeans pendek dan kaos abu-abu polos.

Hembusan angin yang membawa hawa dingin pasti bisa membuat manusia memilih meringkuk di kasur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupinya.

Dan entah mengapa Naruto tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali, dan sebaliknya ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat sejak tadi.

Hmm apakah ada hal penting yang Naruto lupakan? Entahlah efek dari pembukaan segel pertama saat melawan fraksi pahlawan mungkin masih belum hilang.

Sesungguhnya efeknya tidaklah besar, yaitu hanya melupakan beberapa ingatan yang acak, bisa penting bisa pula tidak penting.

Dan sepertinya Naruto melupakan hal yang penting, namun apa itu? Naruto melamun cukup lama sambil memegang dagunya.

Melupakan dua gadis yang ada di rumahnya? Jelas tidak, mereka masih pingsan pasca sparring yang terlalu serius hingga mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya masing-masing.

Hasil nya seru, keduanya pingsan secara bersamaan dan di teleport oleh zetsu ke kamar mereka.

Hmm cukup lama di berpikir hingga tanpa sengaja kepalanya mendongak keatas.

"Tunggu, malam ini bulan purnama?"

Yaa, teka-teki ingatan kecil yang mulai Naruto ingat dan itu terlihat ingatan penting yang harusnya Naruto selalu ingat-ingat.

"Hmm, bulan purnama bersinar terang kemerah-merahan, tubuh yang terasa lebih hangat, dan dalam keadaan ini, aku biasany-... OOH SHITT!"

Ia langsung berdiri, akhirnya Naruto ingat sesuatu yang harusnya ia ingat! Ini adalah keadaan dimana ia sangat menyukainya di masa lalu tapi tidak dengan sekarang!

Yaa, keadaan dimana tubuh Naruto secara otomatis melepaskan sihir Charm karena kelebihan energi senjutsu di saat bulan purnama. Pantas saja dari tadi tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Dan ini buruk, wanita dari berbagai ras yang dulu terkena Charm Naruto disaat ia belum bisa mengendalikannya pasti akan mencarinya!

"Ini benar benar buruk!"

Efek dari Charm miliknya adalah perasaan wanita itu menjadi sarat akan cinta dan tergila-gila kepadanya! Sebelum mereka mendapatkan kepuasan maka Naruto tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan mereka!

Lalu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Bersembunyi dalam dimensi miliknya pun akan sia-sia karena mereka (para wanita yang dulu terkena charm) pasti sudah mulai mencarinya.

Kalau begini menghindar pun percuma karena mereka pasti akan terus mencarinya.

"Setidaknya aku harus menjinakkan mereka satu persatu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menggigil, sudah ada satu wanita yang sudah berada dekat dengannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan kewajibannya, kan?

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kamu menginginkan ku lagi, Naruto-kun~ Nfufufu... "

Ouwh dan wanita yang datang pertama adalah wanita yang paling agresif dari pada yang lain.

**Hidden action end**

Pusing, frustasi, dan malas adalah hal yang kualami sejak awal tahun. Dan itu akan terus terjadi sampai kelulusanku, mungkin?

Maaf kalau aku sangat terlambat untuk update fic, karena kesibukan yang kualami benar-benar membuatku kerepotan.

Ini adalah sebuah bonus, bukan chapter 3. kuharap dengan ini kalian akan mudah dalam memahami alur kedepannya.

Next chapter nanti adalah flashback dari salah satu heroin Naruto dan mungkin aku agak lama lagi untuk up nya hehee.

Tahun ini akan menjadi akhir dari masa SMA ku dan menjadi awal perjalananku untuk mulai bermasyarakat. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan update sampai UTBK selesai.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terimakasih bagi para reader yang mau membaca fic ini.

Ooh yaa mungkin setelah semua tanggungan ku selesai aku juga akan remake fic ku yang satunya.

Okey hanya itu senpai, terimakasih telah mampir dan sampai jumpa di next chap!

**Arslan out, wohooo**

22-01-2020


	4. Chapter 3

Gabriel tidak percaya ini. Dia melihat Ayah melebur menjadi cahaya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa Ayah harus mengorbankan diri!?"

Dia sangat sedih, saat ini Gabriel sendirian sambil menatap tempat Ayah melebur tadi dari tempat yang agak jauh.

Semua malaikat telah berkumpul di tempat bekas pertempuran sang Ayah dengan 3 naga legenda dan 1 monster yang menyebabkan ketiga naga itu marah.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, Ayah?"

Michael merasakan kesedihan pada semua malaikat yang menerima perintah terakhir Tuhan untuk menjadi penengah perang besar yang telah berakhir.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pemimpin malaikat dan memegang janji yang telah kubuat dulu, Ayah."

Dengan tegas Michael berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk menguatkan tekad miliknya. Disisi lain, senyuman tulus dikeluarkan Gabriel ketika memandang kakaknya yang telah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Nahh senyumlah seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek jika murung seperti tadi."

Gabriel tersentak mendengar ucapan seseorang dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah mendekat kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun, Ayah tela-.."

"Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan telah mati, Gabriel? Lalu mengapa dunia ini tidak hancur?"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri! Ayah melebur dan meninggalkan ciptaannya!" Gabriel berbicara agak membentak kepada Naruto yang kini ada di depannya. Tatapan sendu Naruto terlihat jelas ketika Gabriel mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Kedua tangan Naruto menggam bahu Gabriel erat, membuat kedua tatapan itu bertemu.

"Dengar Gabriel, bagaimana mungkin sang Pencipta terbunuh oleh ciptaannya sendiri? Ada suatu hal yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa dilihat tapi belum tentu tidak bisa dirasakan, kan? Apakah hatimu telah menyakini bahwa Tuhan telah tiada?"

"..."

"Semesta dalam genggaman Tuhan, Gabriel. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan memiliki rencana yang indah. Suatu saat pasti kau akan mengetahui rencana itu."

Tatapan Naruto melembut. Gabriel tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang malaikat menangis dalam pelukan iblis.

_Rahasia besar telah dibongkar_

_Pembawa kesempurnaan hitam dan putih_

_Masa lalu diketahui dan masa depan dirajut_

_Semesta memilih dan takdir memberi petunjuk_

•

••

•••

••

•

**King of perfection**

**Warning! **: Gaje!, Typo!, Mainstream!, OOC!, Bahasa kaku!, Alur maksa!, Pasaran! Amburadul!, GodlikeNaru!, OverpowerNaru!, And more!.

**Nekoshou**

•

••

•••

••

•

Apakah hal paling penting buatmu? Tentu saja sebagian besar menjawab keluarga adalah hal yang paling penting. Apalagi kita sangat menyayanginya dan akan melindungi keluarga dengan alasan yang jelas.

Seperti Kuroka yang sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya. Dia akan selalu melindunginya dari apapun bahkan jika perlu ia membunuh rajanya sendiri.

Dan Kuroka benar-benar melakukan itu.

Adik kecilnya yang dijanjikan perlindungan hanyalah kedok untuk memanfaatkan adik kecilnya.

Dia tidak terima itu!

Maka dari itulah dia terpaksa membunuh rajanya sendiri untuk bisa melindungi adik kecilnya.

Namun, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Kesalahan yang besar, mengingat siapa yang Kuroka bunuh adalah salah satu bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh cukup besar. Keluarganya pasti akan memburu Kuroka, apapun yang terjadi, dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

Oleh karena itu, ia menitipkan adik kecilnya kepada seorang maou agar adiknya tidak diburu dan menghilangkan jejak hubungan keluarga dengan adiknya.

Meski berat ia harus melakukannya.

Setelah semua itu, Kuroka telah kabur ke dunia atas, tempat dimana manusia hidup dan mencoba membaur dengan lingkungan.

Namun, itu tidak bisa membuat Kuroka aman. Setelah beberapa tahun ia bersembunyi, pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan. Seperti saat ini.

Disaat dirinya sedang berjalan santai di pinggiran Kota Tokyo, sudah ada puluhan iblis yang mengepungnya.

Kuroka tidak menyadarinya, karena memang ia tidak mengaktifkan sensornya. Ini adalah kecerobohannya karena terlalu asyik mengejar kupu kupu yang cantik tadi.

"Kuroka, atas perbuatannu membunuh salah satu bangsawan, kami harus membawamu untuk diadili! Jika tidak mau, kami terpaksa membunuh mu, ditempat!"

Setelah ucapan salah satu pemimpin iblis yang akan menangkapnya, telah banyak puluhan serangan yang diluncurkan oleh para iblis dari berbagai arah.

Dengan persiapan yang Kuroka miliki, ia akan mengeluarkan sihir pertahanan miliknya. Namun ia menunda hal itu, karena secara tiba tiba pandangannya buram.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan pantai yang indah.

"Apa apaan ini ~nyaa?!"

Kuroka tidak menyangka ini, ia berpindah tempat? Siapa yang bisa melakukan hal gila ini! Tanpa adanya fluktuasi mana yang berubah disekitarnya, mana mungkin ia bisa berpindah? Dalam waktu yang singkat pula.

"Hohoo selamat datang di tempatku, Kuro Neko.."

Kuroka menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang pemuda yang bersantai di kursi panjang dibawah pohon kelapa, dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengatur senar ukulele.

Pakaian kasual yang biasa digunakan oleh orang hawai. Tunggu, kelihatannya Kuroka mengenali tempat ini. bukankah ini memang berada di hawai?

"Aku tau kalau kau memang terkejut, tapi tolong benarkan kimono milikmu yang mau lepas itu."

Seketika Kuroka mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. dan benar saja, saat ini kimono miliknya telah melorot hingga menampakkan dada kebanggaannya.

"Kyaa dasar hentai ~nyaa!"

Dengan cepat Kuroka membalik tubuhnya dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Disaat ia menoleh kebelakang Kuroka tidak mendapati pemuda tadi.

"Ahh..."

Kuroka melihat kebawah dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah mempermainkan kedua ekornya.

"Hmm jadi ini asli yaa?! Kupikir ini salah satu alat buat mantap mantap."

"Ahh lepaskan nyaa~"

Kuroka tidak percaya ini! Seseorang mempermainkan ekornya yang sensitif dengan hebat! Belum pernah Kuroka merasakan hal ini.

"Owh kau menikmatinya? Baiklah bagaimana kalau bagian ini disentuh, kelihatannya ini bagian sensitif juga.."

"Ahh jangan bagian itu nya~uhh..."

Dan hal itu terus berjanji hingga Naruti melucuti pakai- tunggu dulu! Ini belum waktunya ada lemon oii_-

Oke lupakan hal diatas. Setelah kesalahpahaman Naruto tadi. Kini mereka duduk santai di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon kelapa.

Kuroka sangat kesal! Dengan pipi yang terus digembungkan serta telinga kucing yang mencuat menambah kesan imutnyaa! Ditambah tatapan matanya yang terlihat marah namun terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Gomen gomen, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Lagipula aku kan penasaran ekormu itu asli atau benda buat gituan hehee.."

"..."

"Err tidak adakah maaf untukku?"

"..."

"Baiklah lebih baik aku perg-.."

"Tunggu nyaa~ oke kali ini aku maafkan! Tapi jangan diulangi lagi! Itu sangat en- maksudku itu memalukan nyaa!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Kuroka yang lucu saat bicara. Naruto yang tadinya berdiri kini duduk kembali.

"Jadi, masalah apa yang menimpamu hingga diburu para iblis itu?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya..."

Sebenarnya Ketika tidak ingin mengatakan fakta bahwa ia membunuh rajanya dan menjadi iblis liar. Namun

"Ku harap jangan berbohong kepadaku. Aku tidak menyukai kebohongan!"

"A-.."

"Dan aku bisa mengetahui sebuah kebohongan. jadi aku sarankan untuk tidak berbohong, oke?"

Kuroka hanya mengangguk, sekarang ia memikirkan dampak dari memberi informasi dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bisa menjadi teman, ataukah lawan yang mengerikan? Entahlah setidaknya untuk sekarang Kuroka ingin mencari pendengar masalah yang dihadapinya.

Dan ia sudah menemukan orangnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Masalahku dimulai sejak aku dan adikku menjadi budak dari iblis bangsawan, lalu... "

Cerita pun berlanjut hingga Naruto memahami semua masalah kucing malang ini.

•

••

•••

••

•

Lagi lagi Kuroka mendapat masalah.

Setelah berpisah dengan Naruto dengan dipindahkannya ia ketempat yang sama sebelum pemindahan paksa tadi. Dan Kuroka mendapatkan masalah lagi.

Hanya karena ia terlalu senang mengejar kupu kupu hingga lupa mengaktifkan sensornya(lagi_-), ia dihadapkan dengan knight terkuat di underworld, siapa tadi namanya ya? Kalau tidak salah Okita? Okita souji atau apapun itu tidak penting menurut Kuroka karena yang terpenting adalah ia dalam bahaya!

"Menyerahlah Kuroka! Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan diberi keringanan"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Menyerah maupun melawan hasilnya pasti sama, aku akan dibunuh!"

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, namun karena ini perintah maka terpaksa aku harus membawa mu, hidup ataupun mati!"

Kuroka telah mengaktifkan senjutsu miliknya, melihat lawannya maju menyerang membuat Kuroka menaikkan kekuatan di kakinya untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Namun saat Kuroka melimpat kebelakang menghindari serangan, pandangan Kuroka memburam kembali. Lagi lagi ia berpindah tempat, tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu karena lompatan tadi. Dan pandangannya melihat taman bunga, taman bunga yang indah, benar benar indah hingga memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Seperti Kuroka yang berbinar binar melihat pemandangan indah ini.

Apalagi banyak kupu kupu cantik yang terbang bebas disekitar bunga bunga itu.

"Baru kutinggalkan setengah jam, kau hampir tertangkap lagi? Musuhmu tadi bukan iblis sembarangan untukmu, kau tau?"

Kuroka terperanjat, ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat wajah rupawan berkulit tan dengan surai merahnya yang tertiup angin. Untuk sesaat Kuroka terpukau.

Dengan segera Kuroka maju selangkah dan berbalik menghadap pelaku pemindahan paksa dirinya. Ternyata sesuatu yang ia tabrak tadi adalah pria merah yang menyebalkan!

"Itu tadi, aku bertemu dengannya karena aku, ehm aku ingin berduel dengannya yaa berduel nyaa ehehe..."

Naruto facepalm, itu adalah kebohongan yang buruk.

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku tau kalau kau tadi lengah dan iblis itu menemukanmu, kan?"

"Ehm itu benar, aku tadi memang membuat sedikit kesalahan"

Kuroka mengaku kalau dirinya memang lengah tadi. Naruto bersedekap, menatap datar Kuroka yang saat ini menunduk sambil memainkan kimononya. Tunggu, kenapa Naruto merasa bersalah setelah melihat Kuroka seperti ini? Tidak tidak, ini hanya perasaan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau memiliki sensor? Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengaktifkan sensormu?"

Kuroka mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "I-itu.. "

"Ooh jangan-jangan kau memang lupa mengaktifkan sensor hanya karena masalah seperti mengejar kupu kupu?"

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa tau, nyaa!"

Naruto tertawa mengetahui kalau tebakannya tepat, benar benar gadis kucing yang mendalami dirinya sebagai kucing. Dengan segera Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap serius Kuroka.

"Hmm jadi tebakanku benar yaa."

"Kalau benar memang kenapa? Hah?! Here"

"Aww geraman yang lucu, kau tau hahaha oi oi jangan gigit tanganku oi lepaskan tanganku sakit oi!"

Perdebatan kecil pun terjadi, dengan Naruto yang mengejek Kuroka dan berakhir dengan gigitan imut Kuroka. Tidak imut juga sih, gigitan kucing itu cukup sakit kan harusnya?

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, Naruto membawa Kuroka kembali ke pinggiran Kyoto.

"Ehm, terimakasih telah membantuku dua kali dalam sehari ini, Naru-nyaa~"

"Itu, sebuah ucapan yang tidak tulus sama sekali."

"Terserah, pokoknya aku sudah ngucapin. Aku gamau ngulain lagi nyaa! Hmmh!"

Kuroka bersedekap sambil memalingkan wajah, tak lupa pipinya yang menggembung.

"Huft okelah sama sama, lain kali hati-hati, nee?"

Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengusap kepala hitam itu.

"Ehm"

"Jangan lupa kalau terdesak lagi, kau bisa memanggilku. Tentunya bayarannya harus lebih mahal, ehehe"

"Hahh jadi kamu menolongku tidak tulus? Hmmh masa bodoh aku mau pergi!"

Kuroka berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dengan wajah yang merah menahan marah namun tidak bisa menutupi kesenangan yang terpancar dimatanya.

"Jangan lupa ucapanku tadi yaa"

"Terserah"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sungguh kucing malang. Namun berkat keteguhan hatinya ia bahkan rela menghadapi masalah yang rumit, Naruto salut dengan hal itu.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan masalah yang akan datang"

Dan dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Kyoto.

•

••

•••

••

•

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan gadis nekoshou itu. Dan gadis itu pula yang membuat Naruto harus melakukan hal seperti memata-matai seperti.

Padahal Naruto sedang ingin bermalas-malasan.

Dan sekarang ia sedang melihat sebuah persidangan Cinderella. Jangan ditanya siapa yang sedang disidang, karena sudah pasti gadis kucing yang ceroboh itulah tersangkanya.

Saat ini Kuroka tengah berada di kursi persidangan, didepannya sudah ada hakim dan komplotannya. Disamping kanannya adalah tempat duduk beberapa tetua dan disamping kirinya tempat beberapa kepala klan, lebih tepatnya ada 3 kepala klan yang hadir.

"Kuroka, dengan kesalahanmu yang membunuh salah satu Heirs Clan Valor, maka kau akan dihukum mati. Adakah sanggahan dari mu?"

Hakim telah menentukan dan mempertanyakan, Kuroka hanya mampu menunduk dan pasrah.

"Tunggu Hakim, bukankah menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada salah satu ras Youkai adalah sebuah masalah?"

Salah satu tetua mengajukan, ialah Zekram Bael. Iblis yang paling disegani selain Yondai Maou.

"Kenapa itu menjadi masalah, Zekram-sama? Bukankah itu hukuman yang pantas untuknya?"

"Apakah kau lupa dengan apa yang diperingatkan oleh pemimpin ras Youkai? Bahwa kita tidak boleh membunuh rasnya yang sudah kita ubah menjadi bagian dari kita?"

Mendengar itu, sang Hakim memikirkan kembali perkataan itu. Memang benar kalau konsekuensi dari mengubah ras Youkai adalah hilangnya kendali Youkai itu. Dan pemimpin Youkai pun dengan tegas melarang membunuh Youkai yang telah diubah menjadi iblis.

"Baiklah, karena Zekram-sama telah mengingatkan ku, maka hukuman Kuroka menjadi hukuman penjara di penjara khusus milik keluarga Bael. Keputusan ini sudah bulat dan tidak ada bisa diganggu gugat!"

"Tapi-.."

"Tidak perlu protes, Lord Valor. Keputusan hakim sudah mutlak."

Sebelum Lord Valor menyuarakan protesnya, pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Zekram.

"Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan suatu hal diluar perkataan hakim tadi jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan para Youkai."

Setelah perkataan itu, Zekram segera keluar dari tempat pengadilan dan kembali ke istana.

Sedangkan Kuroka saat ini dalam perjalanan ke penjara, namun ia melihat sebuah tulisan aneh di langit. Sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya kesal, Namun ia tersenyum kecil.

_Lagi-lagi kau tertangkap huft, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, Kuro Neko. Dan untuk sekarang nikmatilah penjara khusus buatanku dulu hahahaha._

"Benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam Kuroka. Lihat saja, setelah ia berhasil melepaskan Kuroka. Maka Kuroka tidak akan melepaskan pria merah itu. Itu pasti!

•

••

•••

••

•

Disebuah istana megah, terlihat sosok bertubuh tegap sedang bersedekap sambil menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan bulan buatan.

Dibelakangnya ada seekor iblis yang sedang bersujud ala knight.

"Jadi, kau berhasil mempengaruhi hakim, Zekram?"

"Hai, dengan sihir yang sudah kukuasai ini, saya mampu mempengaruhi hakim itu."

"Hahaha, setelah sekian lama kau baru bisa meguasai sihir yang kuajari dulu? Kau bisa berdiri, Zekram"

Zekram pun berdiri dan menatap wajah didepannya yang sudah berbalik kehadapannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, sihir itu sangat susah untuk dipelajari."

"Hahaha aku mengerti, untuk sekarang aku berterima kasih lagi padamu. Aku akan kembali kedunia atas untuk mengurus masalah, lagi."

Ucap pria itu sambil menepuk pundak Zekram.

"Masalah yang rumit lagi, Naruto-sama?"

"Untuk kali ini sangat rumit masalahnya, dan heii bukankah dulu sudah kubilang untuk tidak formal ketika kita sedang berdua? Oke hanya itu, aku ingin segera kembali. Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto pergi dengan sihir khas Klan Bael miliknya. Sudah lama Naruto tidak menggunakan sihir ini.

Zekram yang melihat itu tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada para iblis sekarang.

"Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan mudah dan aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, Otou-sama".

•

••

•••

••

•

Naruto saat ini telah bangun dari tidurnya. Di samping kanan kirinya ada tubuh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan penghuni rumah yang sama dengannya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, menatap wajah cantik gadis sudai hitam itu.

_'Jadi begitu, dulu aku memang sudah pernah bertemu denganmu ya' _Naruto tersenyum mengingat mimpinya tadi. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah mimpi namun ingatan miliknya yang terlupakan.

_'Aku harus segera mengasah kembali kekuatanku, efek sampingnya benar-benar mengerikan'_

Setelah semua ini, Naruto harus kembali mengasah kekuatannya jika tidak ingin lagi kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Dan dimulai hari ini juga, ia akan kembali muncul kepermukaan untuk mengguncang kembali dunia ini.

Sudah terlalu lama ia dilupakan.

"King of Perfection? Khukhu gelar lama itu akan kembali muncul untuk menundukkan, akan kupastilan itu, HAHAHA"

""DIAMLAH BAKAA""

•

••

•••

••

•

**Nekoshou end**

Yohalo semua, apa kabar? Semoga kabar kalian baik ditengah pandemi ini.

Maafkan aku yang telat untuk update. Beberapa masalah sedang aku urus, dan itu melelahkan.

Chapter selanjutnya akan memasuki Arc pertama, dan akan kucoba untuk menambah wordnya. Ku akui kalau word milikku ini masih kurang panjang, dan akan kuusahakan bertambah ditiap chapnya.

Entah kenapa ceritaku amburadul walau baru beberapa chapter, mungkinkah karena banyaknya typo? Hmm mungkin saja karena aku tidak mengecek ulang setiap up.

Tapi walau begitu aku akan mencoba terua mengembangkan karya ku ini, dan maaf jika tidak bisa fast update karena aku kurang hobi menulis. Walau kadang ide keluar banyak namun ada kendala seperti malas nulis jadi membuat hilangnya ide itu. Dan berakhir dengan alur yang terlihat memaksa.

Hahh aku memang tidak berbakat menulis, mungkin? Namun aku akan berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita kecil ini.

Mungkin ini saja, semoga kalian tetap sehat dan jaga diri baik-baik!

Oke itu saja, dan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!

**Arslan out wohoo~**

**[06.05.2020]**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Jadi, Engkau mau meninggalkan para ciptaanmu dan pengikutmu?"_

_Naruto menatap datar Tuhan yang ada di depannya sedang melebur secara perlahan._

_"Ada alasan tertentu aku meninggalkan para pengikutku, Naruto-kun. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu."_

_Naruto menoleh ke kiri, ia tak melihat lagi Great Red dan Ophis. Sepertinya mereka meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke celah dimensi. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke kanan, melihat Trihexa yang baru saja disegel dan dipindahkan entah kemana._

_Naruto menatap kedepan kembali, "Biar kutebak, Engkau pasti ingin menguji ketaatan para pengikutmu, kan?"._

_"Tebakan yang tepat, Naruto-kun. Karena itu tolong rahasiakan ini dan juga tolong jaga dunia ini untukku, Naruto-kun."_

_"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera pergi, sepertinya para malaikat akan sampai disini."_

_Naruto telah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir miliknya dan akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu._

_"Tetaplah berjuang untuk hidup walaupun kelahiranmu adalah kesalahan dunia, Naruto-kun."_

_Itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar dan senyuman terakhir yang bisa Naruto lihat sebelum lingkaran sihir menelan Naruto._

_**Apa yang harus disalahkan dari iblis yang keinginannya hanya untuk hidup namun alam seakan akan menentangnya? Haha alam memang menentangnya tapi sekarang dia mampu mengendalikan alam dengan sempurna. Sungguh ironi, bukan?**_

**King of Perfection**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD by Ichei Ishibumi.

**Genres** : Adventure, Romance, Ecchi, Harem, Fantasy, Mistery, Historycal, & Tragedy.

**Warning** : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, EYD, & many more.

**Arc 1 : A Little Piece From 3 Faction**

**Absolute duo**

Ahh tidak ada kenikmatan lain diwaktu luang selain melakukan hobi yang disukai. Apalagi memiliki waktu luang seharian untuk bisa melakukan hobi itu. Bukankah itu sebuah kenikmatan?

Itulah yang dirasakan Azazel siang ini, melakukan hobi kesukaannya yang kedua (karena hobi yang pertama waktunya hanya di sore dan malam hari) yang tidak lain adalah memancing.

Walaupun jarang mendapat ikan, tapi hobi ini bisa membuat Azazel bersantuy ria. Apalagi cuaca yang tidak begitu panas karena banyak awan.

Apalagi ada orang menarik yang menemaninya. Lihat saja celana hitam lusuhnya dan juga bertelanjang dada.

Azazel melirik kesamping, melihat wajah datar pria tersebut yang terlihat kacau, dan juga tubuhnya yang...

"Pffft.."

"Kau mau kubunuh, Azazel?".

"Maaf, tapi kau tampak kacau men. Kejadian apa yang kau alami tadi?"

Orang yang diajak Azazel bicara adalah Naruto. Dengan bertampang datar dan Azazel dengan muka bertanya. Keduanya hening selama 1 menit.

"Oii aku tanya padamu, Naruto!?"

"Ooh maaf, aku sedang mengobservasi ikan yang ada di sungai."

Azazel membuka mulutnya, "Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau bisa mendapat ikan sebanyak 1 ember ini, Naruto?!". Naruto menatap Azazel, "Bukan, dari tadi ikan-ikan itu mengelilingi umpan milikmu, Azazel. Tapi saat aku melempar umpan milikku, secara tiba-tiba ikan itu berebut umpan milikku."

Azazel tidak percaya ini. Selama ini ia kira ikan di sungai ini sangat sedikit, ternyata ikan di sini tidak ada yang mau menyambar umpan miliknya?

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Nyatanya bisa, Azazel."

Dan setelah itu Naruto menarik pancingnya, memperlihatkan ikan yang besar (lagi) di depan wajah Azazel. Sedangkan Azazel? Hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah iri. "Siaalll!.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menaruh ikan di ember yang kedua (karena yang pertama telah penuh) dan memasang umpan kembali.

Dan masalahnya, kenapa Naruto bertelanjang dada? Serta celana miliknya yang terlihat kotor? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya dipagi hari yang indah tadi.

Di pinggir halaman luas yang ada dibelakang Mansion milik Naruto, terdapat 3 orang yang sedang duduk bersama dibawah pohon sambil memakan bekal yang dibawa dua orang gadis (anggap aja piknik).

Naruto berpakaian casual seperti biasa dengan kaos putih kesukaannya dan celana jeans pendek favoritnya.

Sedangkan gadis pirang di sisi kanan Naruto memakai kaos putih yang sama seperti Naruto (baju couple mereka) dan rok hitam selutut. Dan jangan lupa gadis neko disisi kiri Naruto yang memakai kimono terbuka seperti biasa.

"Naru-kun, aaaa..." Lavinia ingin menyuapi Naruto. Kuroka yang melihat gadis yang dia anggap rival nya memulai inisiasi terlebih dahulu dengan cepat langsung protes..

"Hei apa-apaan kau ini?! Harusnya aku yang menyuapi Naruto-kun!".

"Diam kau! Kau ini pendatang baru yang merusak pemandangan!".

"Apa? Sini kau! Mulutmu akan kuajari tata krama yang baik!".

"Coba saj-akhh.."

Dengan cepat Kuroka menjambak rambut pirang milik rival nya itu. Begitu pula Lavinia yang mencoba menggulingkan Kuroka yang ada diatasnya. Hingga akhirnya keduanya berkelahi dengan saling menjambak rambut lawan.

Dan pemandangan terakhir yang Naruto lihat hanyalah dua gadis yang saling menjambak dan saling tumpang tindih. Tiada niatan sedikitpun untuk melerai mereka, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih saling menjambak dan berteriak. Oke, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi akan kejadian ini.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan kegiatan tidak berguna kalian? Itu cukup mengganggu."

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti, keduanya menatap Naruto. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, mereka mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

Grep!

Grep!

Secara kompak Lavinia dan Kuroka merangkul masing-masing tangan Naruto.

"Nee Naru-nya~, diantara kami siapa yang kau pilih?" Kuroka bertanya kepada Naruto dengan nada yang uuh sensual pokoknya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kuroka yang ada disamping kirinya. "Hmm entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak mau memilih gadis yang ceroboh, kau tau? contohnya seperti orang yang mudah terlena oleh kupu-kupu hingga lupa mengaktifkan sensornya dan membuatnya hampir tertangkap musuh".

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. sedangkan Kuroka, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto.

"Nee nee Naruto-kun, apakah itu berarti kamu memilihku?", Lavinia bertanya dengan wajah sumringah. Naruto menoleh ke kanan, wajahnya berpose sedang berpikir, dan berkata...

"Hmm bagaimana ya? sejujurnya aku juga kurang suka dengan gadis yang Tsundere, ehehehe." Naruto tertawa tanpa dosa, sedangkan Lavinia? Tentu saja masuk ke mode tsun-tsun nya.

"Hmmh memangnya aku tsundere apa?". Lavinia menggembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Naruto menatap Lavinia facepalm.

_'Dilihat dari manapun kau itu tsundere'_

Tanpa Naruto sadari dua gadis itu saling memberi kode melalui tatapan mereka. Dan mereka menyeringai, pertanda siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pasti nya menguntungkan untuk Kuroka dan Lavinia.

"Nee Naru, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sparring? Anggap saja untuk latihan tanding agar kamu mengetahui kehebatanku dan Kuroka?!."

Dan inilah yang diinginkan kedua gadis itu, tentunya dengan adanya maksud terselubung.

"Eum Lavi-chan benar Naru-Nyaa~, kami juga mau memperlihatkan kekuatan kami jika duet."

Ohoo Naruto cukup tertarik mendengar ini. Apalagi ia sudah lama tidak melihat Lavinia bertarung karena dulu ia tidak sempat melihat duel Lavinia dengan Kuroka.

"Hmm baiklah kalau itu mau kalian."

Naruti tersenyum tipis tanpa mengetahui maksud dari ajakan Lavinia dan Kuroka.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke tengah lapangan nyaa~".

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di lapangan luas yang ada dibelakang Mansion miliknya.

Di depan Naruto terdapat Lavinia dan Kuroka yang menatap Naruto dengan err seringai yang aneh? Yaa gitulah pokoknya.

Lavinia dan Kuroka saling bertatap sebentar, lalu keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. Lavinia memulai percakapan, "Baiklah peraturannya cukup mudah."

Kuroka melanjutkan, "Nyaa siapa yang mampu menjatuhkan punggung lawan hingga menempel tanah maka dialah pemenangnya~"

"Hanya itu?"

Naruto bertanya sambil bersedekap, Memandang wajah kedua gadis itu. Dan terlihat Lavinia yang tersenyum mencurigakan. "Tentu tidak, peraturannya hanya ada dua. Dan itu dikhususkan untukmu, Naru-kun."

Alis Naruto mengkerut, sedangkan Kuroka menyampaikan peraturannya..

"Nyaa peraturannya cukup mudah, Naruto-kun hanya tidak diperbolehkan membuka **Three Seal **dan dilarang menggunakan **True Form**. Mudah, kan?"

"Sudah kuduga."

Yaah Naruto sudah menduga hal itu. dan menurut Naruto sendiri, ia tak perlu menggunakan dua hal itu hanya untuk sparring seperti ini. (Ohoo tidak tahukah kau Naru kalau dua gadis itu merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya akan merugikanmu?)

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?", Naruto mulai melemaskan otot tangan nya, sedangkan kedua gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Kalian bisa menyerang terlebih dahulu, ladies first."

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Dengan cepat Kuroka melesat kearah Naruto, menyiapkan pukulan yang telah dipenuhi Senjutsu miliknya.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari sakunya, mencoba menahan pukulan dari Kuroka. Tapi itu sebuah kesalahan besar, tepat sebelum pukulan itu ditahan Naruto, Kuroka menambahkan energi Youjutsu miliknya.

Duarrr

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi, menimbulkan kumpulan debu yang cukup besar. Naruto keluar dari kumpulan debu itu dengan melompat mundur untuk memberikan jarak.

Namun sekali lagi itu sebuah kesalahan, karena dibelakang nya sudah ada prajurit es milik Lavinia yang berjumlah puluhan yang siap untuk menyerang.

Perfect slash

Naruto menggerakkan tangan secara horizontal, menciptakan serangan berbentuk sabit yang menghancurkan para prajurit es.

Dengan cepat Naruto mencari Lavinia, matanya bergerak liar karena ia tahu Lavinia ahli dalam menyembunyikan keberadaan miliknya.

Belum sempat Naruto menemukan Lavinia, ia sudah diserang dari atas oleh Kuroka yang sudah memasuki mode Youkai Nekoshou.

Duarrr

Dengan reflek terlatihnya, Naruto mampu menghindari serangan berbahaya itu. Ia melompat kedepan, hingga berada ditempat dimana para tubuh prajurit es milik Lavinia yang sudah tumbang.

'Mereka tidak memberi-'

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan Lavinia tepat di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, Lavinia mulai memunculkan dirinya dengan boneka setinggi 3 meter disampingnya.

Assoluto Argento Mondo

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Lavinia yakin kalau serangannya pasti mampu menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

Badai salju telah tercipta dengan Lavinia sebagai pusatnya. Namun sebelum badai salju itu mengenai Naruto, tempat pertarungan tiba-tiba berubah.

Tempat yang tadinya berada di lapangan belakang Mansion, sekarang berganti ke tempat padang pasir.

Dengan perpindahan ini, Naruto mampu menghindari serangan kuat milik Lavinia. Walaupun begitu, badai salju tetap berlanjut.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, tempat padang pasir milik Naruto telah penuh dengan es, hampir sama ketika musim salju tiba.

Lima menit berlalu, sekarang dimensi milik Naruto tak ada bedanya dengan kutub selatan.

Badai es akhirnya berhenti, memperlihatkan Lavinia dan Kuroka yang saling bergandengan tangan, tak lupa boneka es milik Lavinia yang ada dibelakang nya.

"Sasuga Naru-kun, mampu memindahkan kami ke dimensi mu dengan cepat", Lavinia memuji dengan wajah lembut miliknya. "Kau gila, Lavinia!? Menggunakan sihir itu padahal Mansionku cukup dekat dengan perkotaan! Kau ingin menimbulkan bencana? Sekarang itu masih musim panas!"

Naruto cukup kesal dengan hal ini, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke penduduk setempat kalau ada badai salju yang berasal dari Mansionnya?

"Hehee supaya kami bisa menang, harusnya kami menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kami. Iyakan, Kuroka-chan?"

Lavinia menoleh kearah Kuroka, Kuroka membalas perkataan Lavinia,"tentu saja nyaa~ lagi pula tidak ada larangan untuk kami buat menahan kekuatan, kan?"

Kali ini Naruto terasa dibodohi, ia merobek kaos miliknya. Tidak ada gunanya memakai kaos yang sudah basah itu, dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis nan hot miliknya.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, kalian hanya tidak memperbolehkan ku membuka Three seal dan True Form, kan? Itu sebuah kesalahan besar, karena..."

Secara perlahan udara semakin memberat, energi merah pekat menguar dari tubuh Naruto, membuat es di sekelilingnya meleleh.

"...Kalian masih membiarkanku menggunakan kekuatan Lucifer milikku!"

Suara Naruto mulai memberat, kekuatan mulai membesar, es dalam radius lima kilometer mulai meleleh.

Lavinia dan Kuroka menyadari kesalahan itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto masih kuat, tapi mereka masih memiliki rencana.

"Kita harus menggunakan rencana B, Lavi-chan!"

"Baiklah, Kuroka-chan".

Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Kuroka dan aura putih mulai keluar dari tubuh Lavinia. Kedua aura itu saling berdampingan dan saling menguatkan.

'Hoo kekuatan yang cukup menarik', Baru kali ini Naruto melihat kedua kekuatan yang saling menguatkan.

"Akan aku perlihatkan bagaimana kekuatan Lucifer sejati! Sekarang majulah!"

Setelah sekian lama, Naruto akhirnya kembali menggunakan kekuatan Lucifer miliknya. Pertarungan mereka pastinya mengguncang dimensi milik Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Azazel bertanya dengan antusias, ia tahu Naruto sebenarnya membenci kekuatan dari ayahnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, kekuatan itu telah mengalir di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku.. Kalah."

"Haaa! Apa?"

"Ck aku kalah."

Naruto menatap bosan Azazel, dan Azazel terkejut dengan wajah bodohnya. Namun tidak lama setelah itu...

"Hahahaha, kau dikalahkan oleh dua gadis?sungguh memalukan."

"Mereka menggunakan cara curang, lagi pula itu hanya sparring kecil. Jadi, aku hanya mnggunakan seperempat kekuatan saja."

Hmm Azazel cukup bingung dengan itu, bukankah kekuatan milik Naruto sudah sempurna? Walaupun hanya seperempat, bukankah itu bisa menyudutkan Azazel waktu perang dulu?

"Tapi, cara apa yang digunakan dua gadis itu hingga membuatmu bisa dijatuhkan?"

Azazel menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius, namun Naruto masih sibuk mengurusi ikan yang baru saja didapatkan lagi. Naruto menaruh ikan itu di ember yang ketiga, setelah itu baru menatap Azazel.

"Kau tau, kan? Ketika aku menggunakan kekuatan Lucifer, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tujuh dosa besar dalam diriku. Terutama dalam hal nafsu."

"Ohoo jadi dua gadis itu memanfaatkan itu dengan membuatmu tenggelam dalam nafsu mu sendiri kan?! Muehehe pasti kau menikmati itu."

Azazel tersenyum mesum, sedangkan Naruto tidak menyanggah hal itu,"mereka cukup cerdik, memperlihatkan surga dunia padaku ketika aku hampir tenggelam dalam nafsuku."

"Lalu setelah pertandingan berakhir, kau langsung memperkosanya, kan? Setelah itu kau kabur kesini untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu? Iya kan? Ngaku saja, Naruto! Hahahaha".

Entah kenapa Naruro sangat ingin menghajar mulut Azazel hingga tidak bisa bicara selama 3 bulan. "Hmmh mereka sendiri yang membangunkan singa untuk memangsa santapan di depannya. Lagipula mereka juga menikmatinya walaupun setelahnya marah-marah gajelas."

Naruto masih memasang wajah tenangnya, walaupun dalam hati ia cukup kesal. Tapi biarlah, lagipula itu faktanya.

"Biasakah kita akhiri pembahasan ini! Aku kesini karena ingin bersantai."

"Baiklah".

Keduanya hening selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Azazel mengingat sesuatu yang harus dibahas, " Hei bro, kau tau kalau lusa diadakan pertemuan 3 fraksi? Sebagai salah satu leluhur di fraksi iblis, kau harus ikut pertemuan itu, bagaimana?".

Naruto melihat Azazel sebentar, lau mengalihkan perhatiannya ke umpan yang terlihat mau disambar ikan. "Apakah disana nanti ada adikku?"

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin! Heii kau kan tahu sendiri kelakuan adikmu yang membuat perang saudara? Pastinya kehadiran adikmu tidak diterima di dalm fraksi iblis saat ini."

Azazel menjelaskan kembali kelakuan bodoh adik Naruto, keduanya memiliki sifat yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Yaah Azazel memaklumi itu karena mereka hanyalah saudara tiri.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, membawa 2 ember penuh ikan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kau lihat saja lusa nanti, dan 1 ember itu milikku itu kau bisa membawanya." ,Dan setelah itu Naruto mulai menjauh.

Diperjalanan menuju Mansion miliknya, Naruto ditatap oleh para masyarakat yang terlihat heran dengan penampilannya. Walau begitu, banyak wanita maupun gadis yang tersipu melihat tubuh toples Naruto.

Naruto menghiraukan setiap perempuan yang menyapa maupun menggodanya, hanya senyuman tipis yang diberikan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dilihat dari posturnya pastinya seorang perempuan(emang laki-laki suka maen peluk? Nggak kan?).

"Akhirnya ketemu." Suara wanita iti yang terlihat senang sambil memeluk Naruto erat. "Memangnya siapa yang mencoba bersembunyi darimu..."

Naruto melepas pelukan wanita itu dan menghadap gadis di belakangnya. Naruto melihat senyuman yang indah...

"...Tsukoyomi".

Disebuah ruangan yang agak gelap, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan rapat.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Rizevim?"

Gadis kecil yang ada di salah satu kursi itu menanyai iblis yang sedang duduk dihadapanya.

"Tentu saja sesuai yang kurencanakan, Ophis. Aku akan mengirim salah satu bawahanku untuk memimpin".

Gadis kecil itu mendengus kecil, "hmmh bagus, sekarang kalian boleh keluar. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu telah keluar, meninggalkan Ophis sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekat ke jendela yang tepat menghadap bulan.

Cukup lama Ophis menatap bulan, senyuman kecil terlihat diwajahnya. "Saa, apakah kamu nanti akan keluar dan menyebarkan ketakutan di dunia atas dirimu lagi, Naru?".

Arc 1 chapter 1 done

A/N : entah kenapa fanfic sekarang menjadi sepi. Banyak author senior yang hiatus, author baru maupun author lama yang jarang update, dan banyak pula yang hanya jadi silent reader.

Yahh aku juga ga pengen protes soal itu, karena membuat cerita itu susah(menurutku). Apalahi membuat alur, plot, dan scene yang menjadi kendala dalam menulis.

Walau begitu, yang penting aku masih melanjutkan cerita gajelas ini. Cepat atau lambat pasti aku update.

Gitu doang sih. Yaudah gitu deh.

Arslan out wohoo~

08/27/2020


End file.
